


Larry Stylinson Poem

by larrehlittlesecret



Series: Poems [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, poem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrehlittlesecret/pseuds/larrehlittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hmm jak z porno zrobić wiersz. To najlepiej oddaje ten one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson Poem

Po ostatnim w tym miesiącu koncercie,

Loczek skręca gwałtownie na zakręcie.

Chce nadrobić z Louisem trochę czasu,

Mając nadzieję narobić dużo hałasu.

I stojąc za progiem domu,

Nie muszą już podporządkować się nikomu.

Spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy i

Już wiedzieli jak się wszystko potoczy.

Louis gładzi dłonią jego loki,

Co działa na Harry’ego jak działka koki.

Całuje go tak zachłannie,

Jak ostatnim razem gdy byli w wannie.

Niecierpliwie pcha go na łóżko,

Delikatnie przygryzając jego uszko.

Louis jego nagi tors całuje, a Hazza jego kolegę w dłoń ujmuje,

Zadowolić go próbuje, ale przed dojściem powstrzymuje.

Tomlinson patrzy na niego wzrokiem błagalnym,

Ulegając pod tym gestem banalnym.

Gdy przygotowuje go palcami, przygryza jego sutki zębami,

Oddziałując na niego wszystkimi zmysłami.

Rozsuwa jego nogi szeroko i pochyla się nad nim wysoko.

Napiera na niego gwałtownie, a Louisowi dech zapiera dosłownie.

Wchodzi w niego powoli, a Lou może krzyczeć do woli.

Harry u góry, Louis na dole,

Krzyczą „jak dobrze, o ja pierdolę”.

Loczek pcha go mocniej i mocniej,

Ich miłość kwitnie coraz owocniej.

I gdy ponownie napiera na kochanka, wiedzą, że będą trwać w ekstazie do samego ranka.

Harry zmęczony podpiera się ściany, czuje się już prawie pokonany,

Ale gdy Louis bierze go od tyłu, w pokoju unosi się dużo pyłu.

Wreszcie czują, że są coraz bliżej końca,

Wraz z nimi dochodzi piękny wschód słońca.


End file.
